


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #20 -- Birthday Surprise

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben's Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Sex, M/M, first attempt writing a striptease, or naming Day as they call it in star wars, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe prepares something special for Ben's twenty-fourth Naming Day.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #20 -- Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s when the others have gone home for the night that Poe says he has an additional present for Ben, which Ben can’t wait to see. Poe tells him he has to go to the fresher and get changed first, and Ben already can’t wait to see what comes up next. What’s in store.

Poe emerges from the fresher not long after, dressed in something that Ben didn't expect but nonetheless makes him long for Poe just looking at it. It’s so intricately made, almost made for a prince or so, and Poe looks so much like a prince there that it’s astounding. Jewelry, pale silk...he doesn't know where Poe got it, but it looks amazing.

Ben grins in delight even as he looks Poe up and down. “You look beautiful,” he says, and though Poe has always been beautiful, this new outfit, all jewelry and pale silk, just accentuates it.

“Thank you. Though...that’s definitely not it.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Poe grins. “There’s some music I want to put on.”

When he puts on the music, he sheds the clothes, piece by piece, to the too-slow beats of the music. Ben knows full well what’s underneath -- the broad shoulders, the knotted upper abdomen that he’s wished he could have (his own belly is a contrast between hard lines and a soft lower belly), the slight tummy that Ben loves to rub, the luscious curves of his body -- and he’s anticipating what comes next.

Finally, Poe stands before him, completely naked, and Ben craves him. His eyes roam over Poe’s body, over his gorgeous form, and his shaft twitches in anticipation of what’s coming next.

Poe walks towards him, climbs up on his lap and straddles him.

Ben groans. He isn’t going to lie; his hardness is killing him, straining against his pants even as Poe climbs on his lap. He’s reminded of something -- but that’s forgotten even as Poe kisses down his neck, undoes his Jedi robes to kiss down his chest and suck on his nipples. His tongue is practically wicked even as he does it, and Ben moans and arches back in the chair. Poe makes his way down to worship Ben’s scrunched up, full belly and between moans, Ben is all but amused by what Poe must think.

Finally, Poe undoes Ben’s pants and grinds against him. Ben moans at the friction, their shafts grinding eagerly together. They grind, they hump against each other, Poe’s hand strokes him, and Ben’s grabbing the chair for purchase. This all feels so good, and Ben needs...how he needs...

When they both come, their seed splashes both their bellies, and it’s hot and sticky and wonderful. Ben cries out in bliss, before he slumps in his chair, in a warm, lazy sort of happiness.

Poe curls up in Ben’s lap, snuggling against him like a lothcat, drained and happy even as Ben strokes his hair.

“Happy Naming Day, Ben,” Poe says.

Ben hums. “Thank you, Poe,” he says. “Thank you.”

They lie there a while, holding one another, on the chair, even as the music comes to an end.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
